


Kiss Me, Ace

by montecarlos



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has wanted to kiss Mitch for a very long time, but he can never pluck up the courage to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Ace

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the wonderful Amy (danielriciardo) who has been an absolute star this week and has listened to me rattle on and on about Mitch and the rest of the homo squad, I hope you enjoy this love!
> 
> I took a bit of artistic licence with this story in regards to timelines and when they boys raced against each other and such like but it's not that important to the plot. Nevertheless, it was nice to write about a different pairing.  
> Enjoy! :)

_ One. _   
  
Alex remembers the first time he looked at Mitch as more than just a friend - they’re fifteen, they tumble together into the damp grass, their race overalls still sticking to their sweat-covered skin. The sun is disappearing over the horizon, leaving purple, pink and orange streaks across the sky - Mitch turns into his side and glances to Alex, a small smile pasted onto his lips, his fluffy dark hair falls into his face.    
  
“Thought you had me there, ace,” He says, grinning. “Nearly shit myself when I realised you were behind me,”   
  
“Don’t worry, next time you won’t have that problem,” Alex says, smiling back at the Kiwi.    
  
“Whatever you say, ace,” Mitch says.    
  
Alex feels something pool in the bottom of his stomach at Mitch’s words - he’s never given anyone else a nickname - there’s something about the way Mitch says the word, how he reserves it only for Alex. He notices the thin strip of tanned skin that pokes out of Mitch’s race overalls, teasing, barely on show - he takes a deep breath, his tongue moving to brush over his dry lips. He’s been thinking about Mitch for months now, the Kiwi haunting his dreams as he wakes up with come stains in his boxers.    
  
He suddenly finds himself pulled out of his own thoughts by a soft body pressing against his own. He looks up into mischievous brown eyes, Mitch’s tanned hands trying to hold his hands down as they wrestle. They often wrestle against each other, Alex overpowering Mitch with his longer lithe body, pressing against Mitch’s tanned skin.    
  
“I’ll teach you to say I’m slow, Lynn,” Mitch leans in and purrs against his ear, his hand still pushing Alex’s own against the damp grass. Alex tries to push Mitch away, tries to pull the Kiwi away from him, his heart beating faster, his cock swelling underneath his racing overalls. But Mitch manages to stay on top of him, pinning him down with a victorious smirk.    
  
The Kiwi smiles down at him, watches him carefully, one of his caramel coloured curls falls into his eye. “Do you give in?”   
  
Alex feels the blush stain his cheeks as he averts his eyes. “No,” He says, trying not to glance up at Mitch’s lips. He wants nothing more than to capture them, to feel them against his own.    
  
“Then I guess you’ll stay here then, ace,” Mitch says, smirking.   
  
“Mitch-” Alex begins, his cock swelling against his overalls at the sight of Mitch above him, his dark hair all mussed, his tanned skin on show. Alex wants nothing more than to kiss every inch of the Kiwi, to make Mitch cry out his name from between swollen lips. He’s about to lean in and brush their lips against each other when somebody calls out Mitch’s name from the paddock. The Kiwi freezes, his eyes still locked on Alex’s for a moment before he slowly pulls himself away, his tongue ghosting over his lip.    
  
“Sorry, ace,” He says apologetically as he readjusts his overalls, the tanned skin is slowly hidden away and Alex feels the cold creep into the pit of his stomach as he watches his best friend walk away, wonders if he’s ruined everything. His skin still tingles where Mitch’s fingers were wrapped around his wrist and he feels his cock jolt at the mere thought of the Kiwi’s hands on him. He sighs heavily before he lays back down on the grass and tries not to think about dark brown eyes, tanned skin and lips pulled into a smile.   
  


* * *

  
_Two._

  
They’re out on the town in London - celebrating Mitch’s GP3 win. The seventeen year old is dressed up in a bright white shirt, smiling widely as someone presses another drink into his hand. Alex watches on from the bar - watches Mitch down the drink to loud cheers, tipping his own drink back slowly as Mitch climbs into Carlos’s lap, wobbling slightly. Mitch is louder than usual, his shirt hanging open slightly, revealing his tanned chest as he grabs another bottle and drinks half of it in one gulp, smiling widely as the crowd around him cheer. Alex is used to Mitch being the centre of attention - he always was good at that - he thinks. However, his chest jolts at the sight of him perched in Carlos’s lap, Carlos’s hands steadying him, spreading over the damp white shirt, over the tanned skin on show. He downs the rest of his beer and moves to go to the bathroom before he disappears back to his flat.    
  
However, as he comes out of the bathroom door, he bumps into something soft. “Going somewhere, ace?” A familiar Kiwi accent slurs out and Alex looks down into honey soft brown eyes. Mitch is swaying ever so slightly, a few more buttons of his shirt have come undone, (by himself or Carlos, Alex isn’t sure.) revealing a thin line of tanned chest, teasing, almost asking to be touched.    
  
“I’m going home, I have an early start tomorrow,” Alex says, worrying his lip slightly.    
  
“Don’t go,” Mitch says, the smile still clinging to his lips. “Stay with me, ace,” He whispers, batting his eyelashes, he’s still wobbling back and forth.   
  
“Mitch, I have to go home,” Alex says, shaking his head. “I’m not staying here whilst you get drunk. Just stay and have fun with everyone,”   
  
Mitch shakes his head, wobbling precariously. “I want to go with you,”   
  
“Mitch-” Alex begins but Mitch smiles widely before he slips forward and Alex has to catch him. He bundles the drunken Kiwi against his chest - tries to ignore the warmth that spreads over his skin at the sensation of Mitch against him as he carefully presses his arm around Mitch’s shoulder, pressing him closer to himself. “You’re drunk, Mitch,”   
  
Mitch makes a non-committal noise against Alex’s shirt as Alex slowly walks towards the doors out onto the street. Mitch barely makes any noise against him, barely a sniffle as he presses his nose against Alex’s chest, his head resting against Alex’s shoulder as they walk slowly down the streets of London. Alex’s head swirls with thoughts of the man he’s holding - of the unbuttoned shirt, showing off yards of bare, caramel coloured skin, of Mitch in Carlos’s lap, of his smile as Carlos’s hands brushed over his back. He worries his lip, trying to shake the thoughts away as they draw closer and closer to Alex’s apartment.    
  
He opens the door, still supporting Mitch carefully - the Kiwi has been strangely quiet ever since they left the party. Alex glances down at his best friend in worry as they climb the stairs, Mitch still doesn’t say a word as he’s deposited onto Alex’s bed and Alex pulls off his going out shirt and throws it into the laundry basket. His trousers follow, leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts. He and Mitch are used to walking around in nothing but their underwear - they have done so for years but there’s something different about the way Mitch’s dark eyes move to ghost up at Alex, over his body. Alex moves over to Mitch slowly, he glances at the Kiwi for a moment before his hands slowly move to unbutton Mitch’s shirt.    
  
“I’m just going to unbutton your shirt,” Alex says slowly as Mitch nods, still swaying lightly, a small smile on his face as Alex’s fingers slowly peel away his shirt.    
  
“You want me naked, huh, ace? You want a piece of me?” He says, grin painted across his face. He shivers slightly at the cool air ghosting over his skin as his jeans follow. Alex tosses them away and presses back the covers of his bed.    
  
“C’mon, Mitch, get into the bed,” Alex says quietly, ignoring Mitch’s comments. He watches the Kiwi slide in between the covers, his hair mussing against the pillow. Alex smiles as he stands up and snatches a blanket away, ready to spend the night on the sofa.    
  
“Where are you going?” Mitch asks, lifting his head slightly.    
  
“To sleep on the couch,” Alex begins but the words stop as Mitch’s hand folds around his wrist and pulls him closer.    
  
“Please stay,” Mitch whispers.    
  
Alex swallows once. He knows he shouldn’t, he knows he should retreat to the safety of the couch but Mitch’s brown eyes lock on his own and he finds himself slipping beneath the sheets of his bed. Mitch immediately cuddles closer to him, his head pressing against Alex’s bare chest, their legs tangled together. Alex fights down the curl of warmth that dances over his abdomen as Mitch’s body folds against his own like it’s supposed to. Alex finds his hand curling through Mitch’s mussed hair, smiling as Mitch giggles against his chest.    
  
“What?” Alex asks, eyebrow raised.    
  
“I’m in your bed,” Mitch says, his breath tickling Alex’s chest. “It’s been ages since I was last in your bed, I missed you, ace,”   
  
Alex feels his cock jolt at the nickname, at Mitch’s eyes, dark as cobalt burning into him. Mitch smiles, moving closer to Alex, his tongue ghosting over his lips as though to wet them. Alex can feel Mitch’s breath stroke his cheek and recoils as though his touch is like fire. But Mitch presses forward and catches Alex’s cheek, giggling as his nose brushes against the soft cheek.    
  
“Missed you so much, ace,” Mitch says and Alex tries to ignore his cock swollen against the thin cotton of his boxers as Mitch’s body becomes pliant against him, his breathing evening out as he slumps against Alex’s chest. Alex’s hands tighten around the Kiwi to secure him but he can’t think of sleep, can’t think of anything but Mitch’s lips ghosting over his cheek, about Mitch half naked curled up around him. He groans heavily and waits for sleep to overtake him.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Three._   
  
Alex is halfway through an intense game of FIFA, playing as his beloved Arsenal and getting his arse handed to him by _ Spurs  _ \- of all the teams - when he hears the faint knock at the door. He pauses his game, brow furrowed as he opens the door to find Mitch standing on the doorstep, his face blotchy and red, his brown eyes full of tears.    
  
“Mitch-” Alex whispers, worry brushing over his features. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Can I come in?” Mitch says in a small voice - he sounds so defeated, so wrong, Alex feels his heart shatter at the hurt so evident in his best friend’s voice. Alex stands to the side and watches Mitch brush past him, toeing off his Nikes. He follows Mitch over to where the Kiwi folds himself into the couch - he looks so small and hurt - Alex feels the anger curl inside his chest, wanting to know who hurt his best friend.    
  
“What happened?” He whispers, sitting down next to Mitch. Their thighs brush over each other for a moment as Mitch’s brown eyes meet his own blue ones. “Mitch-” He whispers, his hand ghosting over Mitch’s thigh.    
  
“Carlos broke up with me,” Mitch whispers, his voice still wet. “He said...he said he didn’t love me anymore,” He leans into Alex, seeking warmth and comfort from his best friend. The sobs rip from his throat as he feels Alex’s arms wrap around him, his tears soaking into his best friend’s t-shirt.    
  
“Mitch-” Alex whispers, his hands ghosting over Mitch’s back, as though to sooth him, his other hand curling protectively over his waist.    
  
“Why am I so upset?” Mitch whimpers as the tears fall down his cheeks, his hand fisting into the front of Alex’s t-shirt. “Why do I care so much?”   
  
“You loved him, Mitch,” Alex whispers, his hand moving to gently curve through Mitch’s mussed hair, his blue eyes full of worry as his t-shirt remains damp with tears. “You loved him and it hurts when somebody you love lets go,”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Mitch says, pulling his face away from Alex’s shirt. “You must think I’m such a dill,” He sniffs, rubbing at his eyes with his hand.    
  
“I don’t think that at all,” Alex whispers. “You’re strong, funny, smart, he’s crazy to drop you,”    
  
Mitch’s eyes lock on Alex’s for a moment. Alex watches his best friend carefully, his hand moving to brush back the fluffy dark hair from Mitch’s face. “He’s stupid not to love you,”   
  
“Alex,” Mitch whispers, moving closer and closer, closing the gap between them. His breath dances over Alex’s cheek before he closes his eyes and leans in.    
  
Panic pulls itself over Alex’s chest as he wrenches himself away. “We shouldn’t. You’re still upset, Mitch, I don’t want to-”   
  
Mitch’s face fills with heartbreak, his eyes darken as he moves to push Alex away but Alex pulls him into his chest, stroking over his hair. His chest aches, thinking about how broken Mitch looked in that moment. He presses a gentle kiss to the black curls and tries to ignore the dampness soaking into his t-shirt as he feels Mitch melt against him. He feels right in his arms, like he’s supposed to be there.   
  


* * *

  
_Four._   
  
“Ace!” The word echoes over the screams, shouts and cheers and Alex grins widely through his helmet as Mitch throws himself into his arms. Their race helmets knock against each other, the carbon fibre of Mitch’s helmet hits the top of his shoulder, Mitch’s arms curving around his waist. “You did it, Champ,” Mitch’s voice yells against his ear and Alex yells back in happiness, his hand moving to cup over Mitch’s shoulder.    
  
“I can’t believe it!” Alex yells, his shouts almost concealed by the crowd. Mitch is wrenched away, as more people move in to congratulate Alex on his GP3 victory. Alex is buzzed, his veins thrumming with adrenaline as people paw at him, at his racing suit, as they scream congratulations into his ear. He calls out for Mitch but his shouts are lost in the crowd. He’s ushered over to the podium and looks around for a familiar set of honey brown eyes but finds none. He holds the trophy aloft, the tears fall down from his cheeks as he waves at the screaming crowd, not willing himself to believe it. He’s won a championship. But as the crowd dies away, the people go back to their motorhomes, he glances down at the trophy and feels there’s something - someone missing. He sighs heavily, tucking his race overalls around his waist as he finds his way back to his own motorhome, the glittering trophy still heavy in his hands. He deposits the trophy onto the sideboard, smiling at it, not willing himself to believe that it’s his.    
  
“Ace,” The voice is barely audible. He stiffens, spinning around to find Mitch standing in the doorway of his bedroom with a wide smile on his face.    
  
“I wondered where you got to,” Alex says, the smile still on his face. “Thought you’d left me to it,”   
  
“Never, darling. You looked busy out there so I thought I’d wait for you here, congratulate you properly,”   
  
Alex raises an eyebrow. “How do you plan on doing that-” However, before he can finish his sentence, Mitch closes the gap between them, leaning up on his tiptoes and capturing Alex’s lips. Alex gasps out in surprise as Mitch’s lips ghost over his own, the Kiwi’s hands fisting into his fireproofs, pulling him closer into the kiss. Mitch’s lips are warm and slightly chapped, his arm wraps around Alex’s shoulder, pulling him up to the Brit’s height. Their lips fold over each other and Mitch moans against Alex’s mouth, his hand moving to fist into the back of Alex’s dark hair.    
However, just as Alex is about to swipe his tongue over Mitch’s mouth, Mitch pulls himself away, glancing at Alex with wide eyes.    
  
“Shit,” He whispers, his lips still slick with saliva, his pupils blown. “I shouldn’t have done that-”   
  
“Yes, you fucking should have, ace,” Alex says, smiling as he leans in and captures Mitch’s lips once more. Mitch melts against him and he smiles into the kiss, his tongue sliding over Mitch’s lip as Mitch’s hand closes around one of the sleeves of his racing suit.    
  
“We should take this elsewhere, Champ,” Mitch whispers against his lips.    
  
Alex nods, smiling as he’s led into his bedroom by Mitch, still connected by the lips. Looking at the man who he considers his best friend, his lips slick with spit, his eyes dark with desire, he wishes he’d closed the gap between them, pressed their lips together years ago but he can’t dwell on that now, not when Mitch is underneath him, pressed into the sheets, his tongue running over the Kiwi’s lips.    
  
“Oh god, Alex,” Mitch whispers against him and Alex smiles, leaning in for another kiss, his lips lingering on the tanned skin. It was all worth it, just for this moment he thinks. 


End file.
